


Dog Days

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: Malia wants a dog. Shenanigans ensue.





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> So with Maleo Week fast approaching- I thought it'd be nice to give us all a little pick me up. A delicious tooth rotting pick me up. Enjoy. And happy shipping!

 

* * *

Theo let out a sigh and looked up from his book as his girlfriend continued to read from her list of- _Best Dog Breeds for Active Owners._

"So you want a dog?" He asked, looking over to her.

"Yea, why not?" Malia shrugged.

"Because you don't need one."

"I didn't say I needed one. I want one."

"Why? I can turn into a wolf."

"We're not having this conversation Theo."

"Come on Lia," Theo groaned.

"Look, I want a dog not a fucking wolf. Sure you're cute when you shift but we can't go on cute couple dates with a dog if we don't have a dog."

"Since when do you care about cute couple dates?"

"I don't but we never do them!" Malia whined.

"What? We always do cute couple stuff."

"Not like this!" Malia scoffed pulling out her phone. "By the way- competitive sports do not count as cute couple stuff."

"You're only saying that because I didn't let you win this time. And- is that Kira's instagram?"

"Actually it's her dog's. She and Scott made their dog an instagram! And they're being sickeningly cute."

"And that warrants us adopting a dog how?"

"Are you serious? All my friends have dogs. Cute little dogs that bark and think they're human."

"Do you seriously want one of those annoying dogs?" Theo asked with a raised brow.

"Well I can't get a _big_ dog, it'll overshadow you," Malia spoke matter of factly.

"You do remember you're attempting to convince me of something right?"

"Actually no. I could always just get one and you'd have to go along with what I say."

"Oh really? I say no dog. Sorry."

"I want a dog."

"I said no. Too bad. Come to bed."

* * *

The next day, Theo came home to an empty house. But he managed to pick up the sound of Malia's giggling in the backyard. Much to his dismay, she was back there, tossing a stick to a puppy.

"Hey babe," she called over her shoulder, clearly sensing his presence but not caring enough to acknowledge him.

"Cute dog," Theo grimaced.

"Thanks. Scott gave me the owner's number. He had an entire litter and just wanted to ensure each one found a loving home," she smiled, picking up the black puppy.

"So you got a dog...."

"Yup. Isn't he cute," Malia grinned walking over to Theo.

"Adorable.... What breed is he?"

"Doberman."

"Don't they have pointy ears?"

"I didn't get his cropped. He's much cuter like this," she beamed, showering the puppy with kisses.

Theo felt as though he'd just walked into the Twilight zone. Malia was- at least she pretended to be- perhaps the least maternal person he knew. Yet here she was, squeezing and cradling a puppy.

_He'd seen it all. Or so he thought._

* * *

Theo woke up to a pair of dark brown eyes on his chest, staring at him. It also didn't help his shock that the dog was licking his hand from its spot on the floor by the bed.

"What the hell Malia?" Theo groaned rubbing his eyes with his dry hand.

"I wanna go out with Teddy."

"Who?"

"Our dog," Malia scoffed rolling her eyes and climbing off of Theo.

"He's going to grow up to be a ruthless killer, why would you name him Teddy?"

"I named him after his dad," Malia scoffed. "I'm also making breakfast so hurry."

* * *

 As if things weren't already weird enough, Theo walked into the kitchen table and found  _Teddy_ seated at _his_ place, eating from a bowl containing dog food soaking in milk. The dog was also wearing something of his that Malia had clearly cut to create a makeshift sweater.

"He's in my seat," Theo scoffed.

 "You're just gonna have to be a little more accommodating," Malia shrugged.

 "Yea, because I'm known for my accommodating personality," Theo scoffed rolling his eyes.


End file.
